Today
by Wendy402
Summary: Today was special for the Hyuugas. Today was especially special for Natsume. "Time sure flies, doesn't it?" His voice cracked a little, just a little. "I miss you."


**Haha another one-shot when I'm supposed to update my stories. Sorry but not sorry. Please don't hate me. Hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga slowly opened his eyes ten seconds before the alarm.

Not moving, trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight streaming in from his almost-transparent curtains, he lay on his bed until the ringing of the clock echoed around the room. Blinking again, he groaned and stretched his arms above his head, feeling the tension in his muscles.

He groggily sat up and stared at nothing for half a beat, before sliding his legs onto the floor, and took an extra breath before standing up. He swayed slightly on his feet, but ignored it as he made his way towards his closet.

His uniform was the first thing he saw when he rummaged his drawers, just like always.

Natsume was always one that took his sweet time. He did not rush through things; mostly because he didn't need to nor want to, as it would only bring him too much unnecessary time and messy work.

But then again, wasn't having more time for himself better? He froze in the middle of tying his tie. More time was the same as letting the memories come back. He didn't need that. Maybe later in the future, but not now.

And thus, he continued to take his time, tying and retying his school tie in order to make it look presentable. He loathed ties. He never bothered to wear them to school normally, but today was different. She would definitely scold him about it if he didn't.

She was always the opposite of him. He was emotionless, she was energetic. He was slow, she was quick. Their personalities were the complete opposite, yet they looked strikingly familiar, almost like twins.

He would always hear her bouncing around just about now.

"Onii-chan! Are you up yet? Hurry! You're gonna be late for school and I'm not waiting for you!" Natsume stared at the door wistfully, her voice ringing in his ears. "Onii-chan! You remember what day it is, right?"

Natsume stayed silent as he slipped into his black school vest. _Of course I remember,_ he wanted to say, but he did not open his mouth, for he knew the words wouldn't have come out either way.

He made his way outside to the living room where his parents were already sitting and eating breakfast. He nodded to them and whispered a soft 'good morning' before sitting down and grabbing a toast for himself.

Today was special for the Hyuugas. It was mutually unsaid by all of them, but they knew it didn't slip anyone's mind. Today was especially special for Natsume. They all knew that as well.

And so no one said a word as they kept eating, glancing at each other once in a while just out of slight curiosity and lack of something else to look at.

Finishing off his mug of warm milk, Natsume stood up from his seat without looking at anyone, turned around and walked out his door with a soft 'I'm off.' The door clicked lightly behind him.

Gakuen Alice was one of the most famous academies in Tokyo, as well as the most expensive. Supporting both him _and_ her must be a very big burden for his parents.

 _Focus, focus,_ he told himself perhaps the millionth time. He loved walking to school; he could smell the sweet morning grass, stare at the sakura trees, and breathe in the fresh air. He would rarely see his schoolmates when he walked on this road.

A fifteen minute walk—twenty-five, if he really took his time—and he would arrive at the gates of his school with time to spare. His homeroom was on the second floor of the high school division, and his seat was in the very back, right next to the window. The view from that classroom was one of the best in the entire school, with a beautiful view of the Northern Woods, and, most importantly, the sakura trees.

Natsume took a deep breath when he arrived at his seat, stared out the window, before sitting down, crossing his arms over the desk and laying down on top. His eyes slid closed as he listened to the chirping of birds, swaying of leaves, and the sounds of his classmates coming and going.

* * *

12:15. Third block. Almost lunchtime.

Natsume spun his mechanical pencil with his long, slim fingers expertly, the rustling of the leaves and the soft, spring breeze from his slightly opened window was the only thing he could hear. The teacher's lecture at the front of the room seemed nothing more than a distant dream.

The world was so peaceful; the stars still twinkled, the wind still blew, time continued flowing, and the earth continued spinning.

Today was special only for him, a Hyuuga, and not special enough for the entire world to stop just for them.

1:00. Start of lunchtime.

The minute hand of the clock was like magic. One second before everyone was still listening—at least, they were supposed to listen—to the teacher. The next second everyone bounced up from their seats as if they had springs in their feet and hastily left for lunch.

There was a large cafeteria on the first floor of the building, with more than enough room for all high school students to fit into all at once. The quality of a person's lunch determined their grades. The higher the grade, the better the food. That was the kind of system the school possessed in order to 'motivate' the students into studying. Of course, grades did not determine _everything._

Individual behavior did, too.

That was why Natsume was a Special Star. He was naturally intelligent, quiet, and did not make much trouble. He was good-looking and popular, but most of the time he stayed in the shadows, away from all people.

He always ate his lunch alone, and dismissed anyone who dared to go near, whether they had good intentions or bad.

"Onii-chan, you're too anti-social! You should make more friends." He always disregarded her words without a second thought. Now, perhaps, he started thinking that it might have been better if he listened to her.

2:30. Fourth block. Almost end of school.

Right before it's time to go is always the worst to endure. Natsume stifled a yawn as he waited for the minute hand to reach the number twelve.

Right after school, he thought, he would go straight to the shop. After all, no one would care about a high schooler, so he didn't need to go home and change. He didn't even need to get more money; he had enough change in his pant pocket.

Thirty-three minutes later, he was on his way to a nearby flower shop.

 _What should I get?_ Natsume wondered as he casually made his way into the small, cozy shop. _Roses? Tulips?_

He looked around at the colorful flowers put prettily into vases and pots that littered the area and hung down the ceiling. The corners of his lips lifted slightly at the sight of the perfect flower.

"Miss? I'll buy ten of these." He said to the shop owner, a middle-aged lady with a gentle complexion, pointing to the flowers that he believed were a perfect fit to her.

"That would be 3065.25 yen." The lady smiled as she took them out from the vase. "Are they for someone?"

Natsume thought for half a second.

"Yes." He whispered and the lady took out some colorful wrapping paper and ribbons before tying up the flowers carefully.

"Here you go," she handed them over delicately, and he held them almost as if it was a newborn baby. "Thank you for purchasing!"

Nodding halfheartedly, he walked out the shop with a light feeling in his heart. Numerous people looked at him with a hidden smile, whispering things to each other. He did not mind them, he knew they all had the wrong idea anyways.

He hailed for a taxi, and leaned back against the seat, taking a deep breath. He would be able to see her again, after another year. The closer the taxi got, the more his heart sped up with exhilaration, and perhaps a little sadness.

Paying the taxi fee, and watching it drive away, he hesitated. He's been here so many times, and yet he would still feel a little heavy, perhaps even a little scared.

He turned around and started walking, holding the flowers in his arms gently. It was calm and peaceful, with nothing but music of the birds and the trees.

Today was special, especially for Natsume.

Finally, he stopped and stared at her. Her name was written in beautiful cursive, her smiling face looking right at him, just like she always did.

 _In memory of Aoi Hyuuga_

 _Age 10_

 _Born on May 12, 2002_

 _Died on April 5, 2012_

Natsume set the flowers down gently and smiled at her.

"I brought you sunflowers, Aoi. You would probably say it's super cheesy, but I never listened to you anyways."

The wind blew, rustling the trees, and he thought he heard her laugh for a second.

"Don't laugh at me, you idiot." The wind rustled again. His eyes became softer as he gazed at her smiling face.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?" He kneeled down in front of her. "It's already three years since you left." His voice cracked a little, just a little. "I miss you, Aoi."

Today was special for the Hyuugas. Today was especially special for Natsume. Today was May 12, 2015.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

 **FYI 3065.25 is approximately $25.**

 **Was it sad? Did you guess the ending? Comments, suggestions, critics are all very welcome!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
